redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Toaru Kagaku no Railgun
is a manga series that serves as a side story to the ''Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels, written by Kazuma Kamachi, who also wrote the original light novels, and illustrated by Fuyukawa Motoi. It started a monthly serialization in Dengeki Daioh in May 2007. The manga series has been adapted into a 24-episode anime series by J.C. Staff, who also adapted Index, released from October 2009 to March 2010 in Japan, and an original video animation was released on October 2010. Plot Diverging from the plot of Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun focuses more on Academy City and the third of seven Level 5 espers named Misaka Mikoto. Misaka Mikoto, despite being part of the most powerful espers in Academy City, also has a more carefree side to her life. She has to fend off constant "love attacks" from devoted friend and roommate Shirai Kuroko but despite of being the Ace of Tokiwadai Middle School she still acts like a normal student as in nobody is better than the other. However, with various problems arising in Academy City — both noticeable and out from plain sight — she moves as Academy City's unseen savior, using her powers to save people, loved ones and strangers alike. Media Manga : main article: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga The Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga series started serialization in Dengeki Daioh in May 2007, and is released once every month. The manga series currently has seven tankoubon volumes and a total of 64 chapters have been released as of November 3, 2013. Seven Seas has licensed the manga series for North America under the title A Certain Scientific Railgun."Seven Seas Adds A Certain Scientific Railgun," Anime News Network. July 20, 2010. Anime Series An anime series adaptation of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga was announced on March 18, 2009 on the official site of the Toaru Majutsu no Index anime series, which aired in October 2008.http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Real Force"Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Manga's Anime Green-lit," Anime News Network. March 18, 2009. Roughly one year after the release of the Index anime series, the anime adaptation of Railgun began airing, with its broadcast run ending in March 2010. There was also an extra anime episode bundled on a DVD with the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Official Visual Book which was released later, on July 24, 2010.[[http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Special "ONE"|"Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Book Has New Episode Listed," Anime News Network.]] June 15, 2010. An OVA of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun was released later, on October 29, 2010."Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OVA Confirmed for October 29," Anime News Network. June 22, 2010. In October 2012, A second season of the anime adaptation entitled Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S ''was announced."A Certain Scientific Railgun TV Anime Gets 2nd Season," Anime News Network. Retrieved on October 21, 2012 The series is expected to entail the infamous Sisters Arc, entirely from Misaka Mikoto's perspective as it was depicted in the Railgun Manga. It has been announced that the series will air April 12, 2013 at 11:30 p.m. on A-TX. Following the arc, the Silent Party Arc, which introduces a new character, Febrie, as well as the mystery surrounding her, begins from episode 18 of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S series. At Anime Expo 2010, North American anime distributor Funimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired licenses for both Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and Toaru Majutsu no Index TV series to be released in 2011. On March 22 2014, Funimation established on their website that they acquired the license for Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S. '''Music' The anime adaptation of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun has seven pieces of theme music, three opening themes and four ending themes. The first opening theme is "only my railgun" by fripSide, the 2nd Opening Theme is "LEVEL 5-judgelight-" also by fripSide. The 1st ending theme is "Dear My Friend -Mada Minu Mirai he-" (Dear My Friend －まだ見ぬ未来へ－, lit. "Dear My Friend: Towards an Unseen Future") by ELISA, and the 2nd ending theme is "SMILE －You And Me－ " also by ELISA, the 3rd ending theme is "Real Force" also by ELISA. The OVA also has its own opening and ending song; "gazer future gazer" by fripSide for the opening, and "Special "ONE"" by ELISA for the ending. The second season of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S is confirmed to have first opening theme "Sister's noise" by fripSide. The 1st ending theme is confirmed to be "Grow Slowly" by Yuka Iguchi. the latter of which was released on May 15, 2013. The second opening theme is "reality eternal reality" by fripSide and the second ending theme is "Links" by Sachika Misawa. References